


楚楚粉紅Tony心 (Pink Is the Color of...?)

by hayatecrawford



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayatecrawford/pseuds/hayatecrawford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony給反應堆合成的新元素會根據他的心情改變顏色。當復仇者們搬進大廈后他們很快就搞清楚各色的意義。除了，粉紅色。</p>
            </blockquote>





	楚楚粉紅Tony心 (Pink Is the Color of...?)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pink Is the Color of ...?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460800) by [Annehiggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/pseuds/Annehiggins). 



> Thanks to Annehiggins for the work and giving me permission to translate it into Chinese.

Pink Is the Color of...?

中譯：楚楚粉紅Tony心

 

作者：Annehiggins  
原文網址：http://http://archiveofourown.org/works/468346

Rating: T  
概括：Tony給反應堆合成的新元素會根據他的心情改變顏色。當復仇者們搬進大廈后他們很快就搞清楚各色的意義。除了，粉紅色。  
譯者注：因為這位作者一些詞句很諺語、口語化，對一些翻譯我擅自加了註解/解釋/括號神馬的...總之就是渣翻...（滾）

 

本文：

 

即使是Tony Stark也花了幾個星期才發現給弧反應堆提供能源的新元素的古怪副作用。好事是，不在在“有-毒-且-慢-性-身-亡”這方面。而且增加的能量級別與他“碉堡了”的定義極其相稱。當他說是“古怪”，是字面意思。這鬼東西讓反應堆光源改變顏色。但不是經常發生，Tony費了一段時間才發現這點。像（以前的）鈀元素，（新元素）每天都呈淡藍色。在隨機的時段下它也呈現過白、紅、綠、或紫色。呈現時間不長，通常在Tony發現前一閃而過、馬上又回到原本的淡藍色。任意的色彩變化既不影響他也不干涉到能力輸出——確實怪是古怪，但在他有這個國際時間去搞清楚前，Loki與復仇者那碼事變得臭名昭著（shit hit the fan）。

======

阻擾了征服世界的企圖后，出於得平息Tony迫切搞明白什麼是沙威瑪的需要，復仇者們突襲了一家廢墟中的毗鄰小舘。原來是烤肉串，以及，從拯救世界心情中解脫救出來的完美食物。敬畏與可怕根本不是兩碼事(No, that was never not going to sound equal parts awesome and terrifying；這句有點怪)。 無論如何、放鬆，他們真的需要去放鬆。除了一個計劃外的——唯一讓他們保持意識的是腎上腺素。缺少它、他們甚至沒有足夠的力氣去咀嚼，所以沉默是金，無視老冰棍（Capsicle，也就是Tony給隊長的愛稱~喂）無望于“增加團隊團結意識”。(leaving Capsicle spit ouf of luck if he’d hoped for team-bonding thing)

Tony也許會趁機假笑一番，哎，算了，沒氣。此外，Rogers幾乎將臉埋在手掌中，咀嚼動作是唯一他沒冰成冰棍的證明。幹掉眼前這堆（吃的），然後倒床。或者就在這。地板，餐桌，總比還得走個兩百万英里（就兩個路口）到他那破爛的大樓和舒服的床要好。估計著其他人都在暗中打量、打算找個還沒垮掉的地方昏死過去，所以當Natasha打破眼前持續的“閉嘴-神經緊張地吃吃吃”場面Tony一驚：“Stark，怎麼你那盞該死的燈是白的？”

Tony的唯一安慰是其他人跟他一樣也被這位又吵又可怕的小姐嚇到。他怒視她，低頭見胸前一貫的淡藍色光芒，又賞了她一眼。

她不為所動地繼續盯著他的胸前，“唔。”

他完全可以繼續吊她口味，不過一想到還有“恐怖”這點以及他今天已經得到夠多瘀傷了。“隨機的核心輸出變化。沒啥好擔心的。”嘿，說到副作用，被她這麼一嚇出來的腎上腺素分泌(adrenaline spikes)讓那兩個路口的距離變得容易對付多了。 他起身準備趁機閃人，但他作出了一個悲劇性的策略上的錯誤——看著他的隊友一邊說“玩得很爽，各位基友們，希望別在短期內再搞一次”、一邊看到一群他見過的+最可憐兮兮的+憔悴的+同一戰線的戰友。莫名其妙中怎的這種混亂信息（傳入）疲憊的腦中然後他聽見自己開口，“來吧，大廈有足夠的房間給你們。”

再莫名其妙地這演變成跟他搬進去，鎖門，進貨，要命的玩具。(lock, stock and deadly toys)

======

除頂層以外，大廈本身沒受到多大損害，周圍環境就沒那麼走運了。昏倒幾個小時后，Tony滾進其中一套舊的盔甲，讓鋼鐵俠去清理細節。鄭重申明，那些巨型外星人屍體泥馬的難清理（a bitch to dispose of）。即便有盔甲的過濾網依然臭氣沖天。。

Thor在幫忙搬起那堆...黏糊糊（的東西）之間，說，“鋼鐵之人，你胸部閃著黯淡的黃色。你非常確定你還好嗎？”

這次他飛快趕在變回淡藍前捕捉到Thor剛看見的，“啊，沒事。好了我們得將這些往哪丟？”

======

發現外星人遺留的滑行橇下粉碎的女性遺體后，甚至連Tony都注意到跳動的黑色光芒。

======

整整二十二個小時的大清理中，Clint指出、他們工作時間越長顏色越發慘白。

======

“收起你那紅光滿臉的，Stark，”在告訴眾人Coulson並沒有犧牲后Fury厲聲道，“這是必要策略、用來確保你們那堆歪長的小腦袋足夠清醒到保護該死的世界后，讓你心煩意亂真不好意思、不過那正是特麼的重點！”

“紅光？”Tony皺眉納悶他什麼時候被賞了性騷擾警告，才想起看了看胸前——淡藍——愣了該死的一分鐘，“Fury你這玩弄人心的女表——”

======

從不低調花錢的Tony打了通電話，輪到他探望Coulson的時候探病禮是一副全新的復古美國隊長收藏卡。決定用自己的風格回敬一句“去泥馬的Fury以及戲劇性手段”，可當卡片遞到手上，“他名字是探員”的Coulson弱弱一笑。

“謝了，我猜我的（那套）有點見不得人了（worse for wear）。”

“嘛，也許你現在能全心全意開始收集鋼鐵俠卡片了。”

“有這玩意？”

Tony點頭，“這周末跟其他復仇者們周邊一起上架。”他嘗試別去在意那些受傷或死去的人，過去幾天看到的死傷夠他受一輩子了。黑色光芒一閃而過，他恢復理智並搖頭，“所得利潤將拿去幫助受害人及重建城市。”

Coulson滿意而讚賞地看著他——那種他從來都希望在父親那得到卻又得不到的。Tony決定接受Pepper以Coulson名字“Phil”為稱呼（的主意），並且在鮮明的黃色光輝下交出卡片。

======

兩個星期后，Tony搖搖晃晃走進廚房，而他的大腦尖叫著一遍又一遍的“咖啡~~~”。直到將固定一...杯（his fix...mug）握在手中才發現自己不是一個人。事實上每個人都在，還攝取咖啡因到了可以正常對話的程度。

“白的，”Natasha說，“但靜心等待...”

“神馬？”他怎麼跟這些陌生人一起分享住處了？

“淡藍，”她滿意地從杯子邊緣給大家一個滿意的眼神。

“我錯過了什麼，”他回答，“不常發生，”天大的謊話、至少大家會關注，“不過我肯定錯過了什麼。”

Bruce饒有興致，可能想聲明“大家”這一點，“我們已經找到了你的反應堆發生變化之謎。”

Natasha看起來太過興奮甚至於他(Tony)都懶得發問，繼續話題，“它根據你的心情來改變顏色。”

“才不是，”他又不是笨蛋、當然想過這一點，“大多時候是淡藍色的。”

Rogers，不，Steve，他總要他(Tony)叫“Steve”。他們之間已經夠糟糕了，互叫對方姓氏卻對其他人以名字相稱更是火上加油。回正題，Steve一笑道，“淡藍代表好奇，你總是對某件事感到好奇。”這...惱人的有道理。他注意到或每次有人提到顏色變化，他便進入了好奇心模式。

“沒錯，”Clint同意，“黑色代表憂傷。”

Natasha細品咖啡，“紅色是憤怒。”

“處理腐敗遺骸時不愉快的黃色反映出病態的反置(sickly disposition)，”Thor圍著他的果醬小圓餅發言。

‘病態的反置？’肯定是要吐的意思。

“但鮮明的黃色是高興，”Steve再倒滿Tony的咖啡杯，在看見白癡反應堆亮起生氣勃勃的黃色后他得意一笑。

Bruce搶回一片土司，再將給Thor的兩塊圓餅放進小烤箱，“綠色，個人認為是世紀最具諷刺性的一句話，是寧靜。”

“不過我們摯愛是紫色，”Clint露出的傻笑直叫Tony趕緊逃跑因為他絕對不想聽下文。但也知道Clint會對他死纏爛打直至屈服。

嘆氣，“好吧，紫色是什麼？”

“慾望，你經常閃著這個一定是因為被我們火辣辣地包圍著，”他幾乎是以報曉的方式說出來，加上Barton-獨-有-秒-殺-你的挑眉。

自從青春期Tony就沒臉紅過，臉上的冷意表示依然如此，不過很顯然的是他不需要——

“淡紫色代表尷尬，”Natasha拿起鉛筆在一張看起來就是表格的紙上寫著。

三十六計走為上策Tony英勇撤退到工作室。

======

不是怕笑自己，Tony看得出情況有多滑稽。真的，超多。他甚至承認和同居者、好吧、他的朋友，之間的矛盾減少了，就因為他們看得出他的口是心非。而且鮮黃色是緊接淡藍之後第二常見色。至少在他和他們混一塊的時候。沒有什麼能讓一個同性戀者的反應堆（gay guy，可以是高興or同性戀，根據后文我還是選了後者翻譯）在Natasha和Pepper炫耀時裝時亮出紫色令她們有更好的心情了 (And nothing seemed to put Pepper or Natasha in a better mood than looking kickass enough to make the gay guy's reactor glow purple when they were strutting their stuff)。（雖然她們還是拖著Tony一起搶購還利用該死的燈作“時尚顧問”。）

所以，好處很明顯，壞處也存在。第一，全世界都知道他是鋼鐵俠，但知道反應堆是他胸部一部分或者拔出來後果的人少之又少。一些他們的敵人也自稱天才（當然沒他那麼碉），提供這樣一個明顯列出反應堆與他身體密切緊關聯的線索並非好主意。第二，他是個商人，在促成交易前到處閃爍自己的情緒也不是好事。最後，如果病黃色或白色出現在戰鬥中他不想友人們為他擔憂。

他宅了四天去研發一種過濾蓋能使某些顏色無論何時何種心情看起來都是淡藍色。 又花了幾個小時仔細考慮以上所有優點后決定只裝在盔甲而不是反應堆本身。鑒于它閃爍不停變得更難隱藏，必須戴上商人面具或者外出時他選擇襯衫裏多加絲綢內襯。應該沒問題。優點高，缺點搞定。非常美好。

除了，三個月后和朋友們吃喝玩樂回來、在歡樂的黃色中泡澡（又或，對Tony不知胡思亂想到哪國去、偶爾閃爍的紫色，本性善意的玩笑）令人困惑地終結在一個電影之夜上Pepper提出的疑問，“粉紅色是什麼意義？”

粉紅色？臥了個槽。

======

粉紅謎題很快成為焦點。最明顯接近的答案曾一度是比亮黃色更深的愉快以及超越綠色的滿足，但沒人完全對此賣帳，特別是Tony。  
重申，他不是白癡。不是傻子還怕這粉紅色？嗯，粉紅色代表愛情。不，更糟糕，是“墜入愛河”。對Steve。他努力不對他動心。真的。靠，剛開始他倆誰也不喜歡彼此。然後，他們似乎受夠了這種互享的厭惡，漸漸產生一種互相尊重而後升級到超越友情的一種境界讓Steve得以與其他人都享有的鮮黃色。如果Steve必須對百分之八十的紫色光負責的話那也是Tony一個人的問題跟任何人無關。本來好好的。包括Tony每個人都很開心。事與願違，他總得搞些破壞。例如...全程粉紅。

他試圖用同樣的壓抑方式阻止紫色亂閃，可是Steve真該死的...Steve。燦爛，細心，有趣，以及更多沒完沒了的好。他可以控制紫色，但對於粉紅色便有如對待鮮黃色那樣無能為力。要研製甚麼新的過濾器也太晚了，鐵定會讓大家懷疑然後被窮追猛打到半死不活的程度。

最終他只能這麼做了：將重心放在“如果Steve也有情緒燈那將絕不會對Tony亮出粉紅色”。他開了張清單、甚至寫下來。首先是年齡差。與普遍想法不同的是二戰士兵的平均年齡為二十六。被拒絕七次入伍后，Steve注射超級士兵血清時已經推向三十。即使這樣他們之間還是有十七年的隔閡（噢七十年的冰棍時代不算在內）。想必大部分父母不會對此感到高興。

Indiana Jones曾說，年齡不是問題、真正有價值的是走過的距離，即便這樣Tony也不足夠。沒人否認他經歷過的地獄，但努力走過的里程后他依然那麼不成熟。完全比不上Steve感情情緒上的老成，不論過程和年齡。

提起房事方面更糟糕。最寬容的人都將他視作“婊子”或“男妓”。自從成為鋼鐵俠他未曾滾過床，通過網絡誰（包括Steve）都能發現各種證據證明他只不過是“爽一番”的標誌。那是紫色，不是粉紅。

他也喝太多了。的確自從成了超級英雄以來酒量少了，但他還在酗酒和酒精上癮之間徘徊不定。事實上他也不是什麼好人，自我中心主義者。跟美國隊長的模範形象相反，自私、讓人不快、精神缺乏（needy），扣不擇言。就是爛人一個。

他嘗試改過（Or a good one）。他所會做的該死的一切任何人會反駁為純粹的贖罪。如Natasha所提到過的，他背負一大筆血賬，從他被砲彈碎片擁抱心臟開始的所作只為彌補他過去的罪行。因此，不是什麼好人也不是英雄。

總論，Tony基本跟一開始Steve對他的評論沒什麼兩樣。之後Tony那聲名狼藉的魅力起到作用，是人都有缺點——他（Steve）非常想去相信人本善良，即使會被Tony愚弄。

日復一日Tony不停復習那張清單、添加新的例子，證明確定自己是個糟糕到一塌糊塗不值得粉紅色的人。或者鮮黃色。最後這種想法越沉越深直到反應堆變成黑色。

======

經過幾個月的鮮黃色和一個禮拜的粉紅色，由他們其中一人、通常是Steve、為各種理由（吃的睡的或電影夜）下來將Tony拖出工作室，汗衫遮掩的速度趕不上了（顔色的）變化后，他們發現了。

復仇者們嘗試與他交談，要麼在Natash的瞪視下打開話題也好，Tony卻善於隱藏，不給他們任何機會找出粉紅色的意義或他心情低落的原因。歷經一個星期的嘗試他們全放棄了。勝利來得有些苦澀，但他得到了自己想要的效果。

在工作室後面的吊床上昏睡了幾個小時，Tony發現了一些通常不在這出現的東西。

一杯咖啡，一朵薰衣草色玫瑰，一張紙條。你讓我改善自我感覺。N  
一盤意大利粉和一朵淺綠玫瑰。你讓我喜歡綠色。B  
一個果醬小圓餅和一朵暗淡黃色的玫瑰。你提醒了我人類彼此關心、是個高貴的民族。T  
一個鋼鐵俠模型和帶黃色點綴的黑玫瑰。你證明了不是只有一種方法去拯救世界。AC  
一張美國隊長明星卡和紅玫瑰。你使我誠實正直。F  
一條出自YouTube、有關Fury對AIM利用大型兔子機器人去轟炸Cleveland地區而大吼大叫的連結和鮮黃玫瑰。即使最糟糕的時候你仍讓我開懷大笑。C  
一包Randy店出品的糖漿甜甜圈和白玫瑰。你告訴了我不管有多累也要堅持自己的路。P  
最後他找到一張被潦草塗改過的“我是敗類！”清單：別傻了笨蛋，我當然也愛你。S。粉紅色字跡。

======

Tony沖上樓梯直奔客廳，胸前的亮黃色幾乎能閃瞎雙眼。復仇者們，他的朋友，他愛的每個人，都在那。視線迅速找到手持粉紅玫瑰的Steve，Tony緩步向前，問：“你怎麼發現的？”

Steve微笑著，溫柔地將他帶入懷抱：“我是唯一一個總是在你周圍的人。”一邊說，一邊輕吻著對方的嘴唇。那朵落在地上的玫瑰與他們之間散發出的光芒是如此的相稱。

 

THE END


End file.
